


02:24 AM, untitled.

by allyouroceans



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Suicidal Thoughts/Attempts, M/M, all lowercase, implied soulmates, it actually ends pretty sweetly tbh, it looked sad but it wasn't that sad i promise, people say it's soothing(?) idk, slight angst, slight mentions of past!sungbri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyouroceans/pseuds/allyouroceans
Summary: "are...are yougoing theretoo?"(alternately: a story where they met each other at the lowest point of their lives.)
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 15
Kudos: 64





	02:24 AM, untitled.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eajwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eajwrites/gifts).



> \- the song that gave birth to this fic: [Jozy-To let go](https://youtu.be/RhU9mEbO3xY)  
> \- beta-ed by [Melina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhobbit) <3 (thank you ily)

_you were the one that I saw_

_when I looked for the light on the shore_

younghyun hated rainy saturdays.

he sighed as he walked lifelessly along the quiet street of seoul, up a wooden bridge that crossed a big river. there weren't so many people since it was already past midnight. petrichor lingered in the air as it had been raining all day long. the sky was completely black, no clouds, no stars.

for a second, younghyun wondered if the water that was flowing underneath this bridge he was standing on would be as dark.

_'...from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part...'_

the wedding vow played in his head repeatedly, again and over again until younghyun felt pathetic. he felt like a cinema with a shoestring budget; he kept playing and replaying the same movie until it hurt. he felt bad for feeling so numb, so indifferent when someone was being so happy, but he just couldn't help it. it could've been him who was standing there. it could've been him who was saying all those sweet words. it could've been him who got that kiss.

but it wasn't him. it _could never_ be him.

younghyun wasn't as depressed as he initially thought. he didn't cry, nor did he throw tantrums like problematic kids. he just plastered a fake smile and congratulate _him_ , who was once everything in his life, the main reason why he held on so tightly to the meaning of the word _love_ and walked away from the small garden where the wedding ceremony was being held. 

he, instead and surprisingly, felt blank.

he had only drunk a few glasses of mojito; he didn't plan to get drunk for he had to take himself home. it used to be _him_ who would remain sober and let him drink as much as he wanted. he chuckled bitterly as he thought about that.

after all, pining over your best friend but never telling him how you felt had never been fun.

younghyun knew there was a thing called _soulmates_ in this world. but younghyun had never believed them because he was _so stupidly in love_ with his best friend. younghyun knew that he would end up hurting himself someday; he just didn't want to accept the fact that he wasn't sungjin's soulmate and so wasn't sungjin his. he had hoped, he stayed through everything. he was patient. he waited, he waited and waited until one day, sungjin came and gave him a beautiful wedding invitation card.

that broke younghyun into unfixable pieces.

,

younghyun decided to stop at the middle of the bridge. maybe standing alone in absolute darkness could help with something, he thought. 

he didn't expect someone to already be there.

younghyun narrowed his eyes. the shadowy figure that was leaning against the short wooden rail looked possibly like a human sitting, hugging his knees. he carefully walked closer, before halting his movements as the said figure suddenly stood up. under the pale street lights, younghyun could finally see that it was a man around his age. he couldn't clearly see his face, but he could see that his shoulders were trembling.

he was undoubtedly crying.

to younghyun's surprise, the man abruptly turned to him before asking a question: "are... are you _going there_ too?"

his voice was beautiful, sweet as honey and soft like landing on the clouds, even though it was so shaky and broken. younghyun was hesitant of what to reply back. he _did_ have the thought to _go there_.

but maybe not tonight.

he wasn't sure about what to say, or even how to deal with this kind of situation. he chose to ask him a question instead. "no. but _are you_? are you willing to do that?"

he didn't answer, so younghyun started speaking.

"hey. i'm a stranger and i don't know what you're going through, but i'm not going to leave you alone for now. you're precious, okay? i need to make sure you know that. there are millions of things you should see, thousands of delicious food you should try." younghyun tried his best to be calm. he inched closer to the said man as he spoke slowly, hoping his message would convey what he intended. "just... don't go yet, _please?_ "

and like a dam that faced overcapacity, the stranger in front of him ran to younghyun and hugged him so hard, as if he was trying to crush his bones. younghyun's rented tuxedo would unquestionably be a wrinkled mess after this. the suit was quite thick so he didn't quite feel the warm dampness spreading all over his left shoulder. the stranger was slightly taller than him, his soft blond hair brushing the side of his neck as he shivered and cried.

"i'm here, i'm here." younghyun cooed; he was still so confused so he decided to use his instinct to do things.

maybe it was a coincidence. maybe it was faith.

,

younghyun learned later that he was named jaehyung.

"jae... jaehyung... park jaehyung, you can call me by anything," he said quietly as they both walked down the bridge. younghyun decided to go home a little later, to stay with him for a little while. at least until he was sure enough jae wouldn't have such thoughts again. younghyun offered to take him to his favorite pizza place which was only three blocks away. it was quite hard to convince jae at first, but he eventually agreed to follow along.

the bells at the door rang as they entered the shop. the lights inside were bright until it was almost blinding, the walls painted saturated yellow and blue. they were greeted with a waitress who came to take the orders. younghyun ordered macaroni au gratin for himself, and buffalo wings for jaehyung, who still looked lost in his thoughts.

"so...how old are you?"

"almost twenty-six."

"i should call you hyung, then. i'm two years younger."

"just jae is fine. we're speaking english anyways."

"oh. okay." younghyun shrugged. he decided not to continue the conversation and quietly observe the man before his eyes instead. jae had a lean body. younghyun didn't know what lied under the oversized hoodie he was wearing, but from his face, his neck, and his fingers, jae was indeed on the thinner spectrum. and now, he was quite scrawny and his eyes were puffy from crying. younghyun couldn't help but imagine how the world had been treating him, how his life had been so cruel. but he wasn't planning to ever ask him about it. he thought he'd better wait for jaehyung to tell him when he's ready. 

however, younghyun still thought that jae was beautiful—even he wasn't in his most perfect state. his facial features didn't look that stunning separately, but when put together younghyun could say that he was one of the most appealing humans he had ever witnessed before his eyes. his jawlines were sharp, his lips plump albeit a little chapped, his eyes sparkling as if they hid millions of constellations inside. luckily, he didn't seem to notice that younghyun was staring, for he was playing with the utensils on the table mindlessly.

they ate in relative silence, a sense of peace and understanding spreading in the air. jaehyung smiled a bit when he first tasted his chicken. younghyun felt warm waves in his heart, but he did not know the reason behind them. from seeing that slightest of the slight smile from jae? or from finally having someone to eat with after being left alone for a couple of months? maybe this, maybe that, too. they had small conversations from time to time; jaehyung was obviously worried he would make the atmosphere too tense. younghyun was just eager to just go with the flow, filling in any gaps of silence and adding tiny details to their talk. jaehyung seemed pretty compatible with him, sharing the same interests and passion.

,

time flew fast, or so did younghyun thought. he eventually insisted paying for them, saying that he was the one who took him here, and jaehyung let him.

they walked out from the pizza place with full stomachs and fuller hearts. younghyun had completely forgotten about the blank feeling that had been occupying his heart hours ago, and he wished that jaehyung would forget whatever he was facing too. even just for a while. even just for a night.

still worried, younghyun turned to jae only to find that the latter had also been observing him quietly.

"um...maybe i should give you my number, you know, just in case you need someone to talk to or anything. i'm always up for a conversation and i don't really sleep that early so maybe you'd—" younghyun cut himself mid-sentence as he realized he had been rambling too much. "maybe you'd want me to—uh—stay."

"that's so kind of you. yeah, i should as well give you my number too. so i don't freak you out if i suddenly call you." jae joked, chuckling softly as he pulled out his phone. "but i don't think i will. you must have your jobs and stuff, i don't want to ever disturb your time."

"jae." younghyun simply said, causing jae to look at him and blink his eyes. _cute_. "if i'm afraid of you disturbing me, why would i ever offer you my number in the first place?"

"i don't know. sorry, it's my habit to think that people just do nice things to me as a courtesy. like, you saw what i was _trying to do_ there, didn’t you? that's why you feel like you need to do it." jae said before averting his gaze.

"jae." younghyun called him again, this time taking the liberty to gently touch his face so jae could look at him in the eyes. jae was on the brim of tearing up, falling apart, again. "it's okay to sometimes think like that, but don't let your thoughts hurt you, okay? if people had been shitty and they made you think like that, i understand. but just know that from this day on, there's me. i won't treat you like those people. i can't promise to always be nice, though. i'm a human and there might be days where i'm gloomy and all, but i'll try my best not to hurt you. you deserve to be loved and cared for, jaehyung. don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

"thank you, like, really. you're so nice to me." jae answered and sighed as he still looked into younghyun's eyes. and by the look younghyun saw, he could tell that jae's words were full of sincerity.

"no need to thank me! i just wanted to help—and, and you seem cool too, you know? i don't like seeing you cry." younghyun scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. he wasn't used to getting compliments straightforwardly. jae was really _something_. it had barely been an hour and jae was already hitting his weak spots? wow.

"so, how are you going home?" younghyun asked after they went both silent for a little too long.

"uh... i might just walk. but hey," jae said, looking nervous as he fidgeted with the strings of his hoodie. _(younghyun found that action so cute.)_

"what is it?"

"can i stay with you? just for tonight. not for sex, i mean— i just need to feel that there's actually someone with me. but if you can't have me, that's okay. or, if you wanted sex, that's okay too. i mean— i don't wanna bother you but i really need someone to keep me company. but if it's too much, i understand. i'll just...uh...go back home." jae spoke and concluded everything in one go. he turned around and was about to walk away when younghyun decided to lunge forward and turn him around. jaehyung then received the biggest and the most awkward hug from a stranger he had just known for an hour. but it was warm, physically, and by heart too, and it really gave him hope.

"it's okay jae. you can stay at my place. you're always welcomed."

,

jaehyung usually hated having hopes, for they always fail him. but this time, something said that this was right. something told him that it was always okay to have his hopes high with kang younghyun. because this specific _kang younghyun_ would never hurt him.

“thank you. i don’t know what else to say, but thank you.”

“don’t thank me anymore, okay? now, let’s go home. wanna tell me about your favorite movie?”

,

maybe, maybe younghyun would hate rainy saturdays less. maybe, maybe he would have someone to hold onto again.

and this time, surprisingly, he wasn't even afraid of falling.

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyyy i said i was gonna go in 100% hiatus to focus on my studies but somehow managed to get this fic done in like two hours (fun fact: the title 2:24 AM is actually the time when I finished writing this) HAHAHAHAHAHA this is purely self indulgent and all so please don't mind 👉🏻👈🏻 
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated! thank you for reading, have a nice day/night! <3


End file.
